Pos tradgic death
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: The title says it all


**TIGRESS P.O.V:**

There he was . All alone in more than one piece . I have seen so much blood shed today it paints a beautiful picture in my head . There he lay on the plains of the desert .  
The sand no longer golden but scarlet with the blood of those amongst the matyrs .  
The sky turned a vibrant shade of crimson as it wept . All those present were in a state of grief as the heavens mourned of this tradgedy . Memories leave me in a state of restlesness as Po had met his destiny . Po was gone .

**A week earlier...**

_Shifu was meditating at the sacred peach tree when the sacred rose petals arose from the ground and filled the atmosphere with a ghostly spirit by the name of master Oogway.  
"Master oogway"Shifu bowed in respect._

_"My old friend i have had a vision that The Dragon warrior will meet his destiny in a short weeks time"."What do you mean master?"Shifu questioned."Im sorry but destiny has rose and told me the Dragon warrior will join me in the heavens and we will lift the veil so his sight is sharp"Master shifu was horrified"BUT MASTER PO CANT DIE HE IS THE DRAGON WARRIOR".He yelled in deblief ."Im sorry but Destiny is always unexpected and is always there to pounce on unexpecting prey"._

_Master Oogway looked cresfallen as his visions were always right."Shifu you must consult The dragon warrior at once so he can prepare for whats to come . I promise you he will be in a better place and he will watch over you and keep you safe". With that Oogway stood on the edge of mountain and faded into the light ._

_Immediately shifu obeyed his master and went to find his students . He found them in the kitchen gathered talking about their dreams,hopes and futures . Shifu was heart broken knowing that po who he was happy to call his son will not fulfil his desires and dreams just like the rest of the others ._

_I noticed my masters depressed face . "Master is everything alright?" i ask with my fiery amber eyes filled with concern . "Students i have had a short visitation from master Oogway". Master shifu explained with hesitation . We were all burdened with a heay feeling in our hearts and horrified as the lovable ball of fur known as po will depart from our lives for ever .  
Po who was sitting next to me with his emrald innocent eyes gleaming with the reflection of the tears that stung his eyes . He opened his mouth to say something but instead he walked out of the room ._

_I followed him and comforted him . We spent what seemed like eternity in a deep and powerful comfort . _

**_Present... _**

I sat there with my ear on his chest praying to the gods to enlighten my ear drums with the sweet sound of a heart beat . But my hopes were demolished as i knew that Po was gone . I remembered the letter he gave me on his last breath . I glanced upon what it said :

_Dear Tigress_

_Heaven needed an angel and god sent for you, You are gone from me forever, Now what am I to do, I miss you now like never before, But I have to let you go, I will never forget you and this I need you to know, My heart breaks of sadness for the one that I adore, Your father in heaven has sent for you and he needs you more, Goodbye until we meet again, in my heart you'll always be, For always you will remain my sweetest memory._

_My heart melts everytime i see you and my world is darkened without you . I need you to shine your light into my heart to demolish the burden i have inside .Please always be safe and you will forever remain in my heart . Im so sorry that i left you Ti but one often meets destiny on the path he takes to divert it . I could not run away from my destiny but always remember me as i will never forget you my sister . I will watch over you to protect you as i would give anything to save you even if it cost me my life for yours . _

_Please take the Dragon scroll as i can trust you with it . You have deserved it and i know you will do the title proud .  
I love you with all my heart._

_Love po_

I gently kiss po on the head and said "You were the one who did revive my soul and shone your light into my heart and i swear that i will never put anyone or anything before you . Rest in peace brother until i meet you again .I know this is hard to day but goodbye..while you leave me here to suffer all alone ".

My world is dark . I was too late to save him .And i suppose...

To late to save me!

THE END

**plz read and review and i know this kinda sucks but oh well!**


End file.
